valoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Generation
Character Generation Characters are the life of the campaign, but each character has a set of attributes across various categories that allows him or her to interact with the mechanics of the game. Player Characters have a certain number of points that can be invested in each category. Concept Character concept is the story of the character: the name, the title, the class, the backstory, the motivation, and so forth. 'Abilities' Abilities are a character's base physical and mental scores. Each ability must have a minimum score of 1, and the maximum score is capped at 7. An average ability score is 3. Strength (Str) : Strength measures your physical prowess. Strength affects how much damage you inflict with strength-based melee weapons. Agility (Agi) : Agility measures your precision, agility, balance and reflexes. Every point in Agility increases your Action Pool in Combat by 1. Vitality (Vit) : Vitality measures your physical robustness, resistance to disease and infection, and your injury proneness. Vitality increases your Health score. Endurance (End) : Endurance measures your stamina and ability to cope with physical strain and exertion over long periods of time. Endurance is a combination of qualities (such as cardiovascular development) that contribute to a character being able to continue strenuous activity for extended time frames. Its score affects how many points replenish in your Action Pool at the end of a round and increases your Health score. Perception (Per) : Perception measures your ability to sense physical phenomena using your hearing, sight, smell, proprioception, and so forth. Intelligence (Int) : Intelligence measures your mental acuity, higher-order thinking, and ability to learn. Willpower (Wil) : Willpower measures your ability to remain resilient, resist influence, and retain your mental heath. When psychological trauma is experienced, having higher Willpower makes it easier to remain unaffected. Charisma (Cha) : Charisma measures your social aptitude and ability to influence people. Health Your health is calculated as your Vitality score + 8. Skills Skills represent your character's ability to take specific actions within a particular field of knowledge. Skill checks are used when an action needs to be resolved objectively because the outcome is uncertain, affects more than the player character. Skills can be purchased by spending skill points. Boons & Banes dfd Levelling and Experience This game does not use experience points. Instead characters will earn Character Points by pursuing their goals, upholding their maxims (or even overcoming them after a trying ordeal!), and completing adventures. Characters Points can be spent to improve abilities and skills, gain a boon, or overcome a bane. Goals Each character has their own public and private goals in life. Some characters are honest about what they are pursuing, so their public and private goals align. Some, however, are not. Public goals are a character's stated intentions. For example, a character who is a bodyguard may state their public goal as protecting the person in their custody from harm. Private goals, on the other hand, may be kept secret from other characters and contradict public goals. For example, the self-same bodyguard may have a private goal to assassinate the person in their custody after a particular event is triggered. Players may be rewarded with CP. Maxims Maxims Instincts dfdCategory:Characters